


(All This For) Grenades

by devilbear



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbear/pseuds/devilbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's in handcuffs again..." A brief altercation between Spike and Faye. Written as part of a drabble challenge meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(All This For) Grenades

_Don't be aroused by my confession  
Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption_  
~Puscifer, "Rev 22:20"

 

 

"This is becoming a habit."

She's in handcuffs again, tithe to the stairway railing as the lunkhead rifles through her luggage. Really, she didn't steal his damn grenades for this getaway. She pawned them three weeks ago, after he got smart with her one too many times. _Just to be mean._

(Okay, maybe she was desperate after losing at the track. But she'll swear to the spiteful motives.)

But that doesn't matter, does it? He never did listen to reason when he set his mind to something. Stubborn as a mule. Or a jackass. (Yeah, that.)

He smirks, and she thinks for a second that he's found supposed proof. Then he lifts the thin fabric she likes to call underwear, observing it as if he's found a dead animal amongst her clothes and weapons. Or... as if he's found a small animal he wishes to kill for himself.

That's it, isn't it? He's a predator at heart.

Her mind reels as his gaze flits from the garment to her body. Their gazes meet. And suddenly... Suddenly she realizes that this isn't about grenades anymore.

She shouldn't like that as much as she does.


End file.
